The invention relates to an automotive road milling machine, in particular a large milling machine.
Such road milling machines are, in principle, known already. For small milling machines, in which the milling drum is located at the level of the rear axle of the chassis and between the rear wheels, it is known to provide a recess in the lateral outer wall on the zero side of the machine that a rear support wheel or crawler track unit can swivel into.
Road milling machines with a milling width of more than 1200 mm, for instance, are called large milling machines. Such road milling machines have high weight and are therefore generally carried by a chassis with crawler track units. The milling drum is mounted at the machine frame between the crawler track units of the front axle and the rear axle, and at a distance to the same.
It is not customary to provide recesses in large milling machines, for large milling machines are not provided with swivelling rear wheels or swivelling rear crawler track units. Hence, there is no reason to provide a recess in the machine frame in large milling machines.
Because of, among other things, their limited maneuvrability, large milling machines have to date been used solely for working large surfaces, which enabled road corners with a large corner radius to also be worked in accordance with the course of the road.
Large milling machines pose the problem, in particular in case of milling operations that lead inward relative to the zero side, that the machine operator cannot precisely follow a pre-determined corner line with a tight corner radius, because the same is blocked from view by the machine frame. It is, however, difficult also to precisely follow a pre-determined corner line, irrespective of the direction it leads to, for the reason that the crawler track units are located underneath the machine frame and do not permit visual monitoring of the steering angle.
It is therefore the objective to create an automotive road milling machine, in particular large milling machine, that is usable in a more universal manner and the maneuvrability of which is improved.